


Just For You

by Amsare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Rhys records a special video for Handsome Jack who is on Pandora killing bandits and doing CEO’s stuff.





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> Some short smut starring our favorite PA Rhysie.

He looked at his own reflection in the mirror: he was alone but he felt stupid anyway. Maybe the real problem was that he had never recorded himself jacking off for somebody else to watch.  
   
Jack had asked him so many times for a private show: it was nearly two weeks since he had left for a mission on Pandora. A man got needs, Rhysie, and I need you. Pretty simple, you know? I would take you with me if I could. Rhys had complained about that, no way he was going to have some kind of cyber-sex with him: what if somebody had found out? It would have been so embarrassing! If you change your mind, this is my mail. Super private, nobody's gonna hack it. I'm Handsome Jack, remember?  
   
In the end, Rhys had finally changed his mind: he had sat on his bed, switching on his ECHO so that he could record himself. He had last heard the Hyperion CEO two days before: he had said that he was about to wipe out another camp of Bandits. Well, at least if he had checked his mails, he would have found a nice surprise waiting for him.  Rhys had to admit he really missed Jack; maybe that was the reason why he decided to do it in the first place. It wasn’t something he would have done for everybody.  
   
“Hi Jack,” Rhys said, red cheeks; he caressed his naked torso, his already half-hard cock, “it seems like you won. I'm doing this just for you.” He cupped his balls with his robotic hand, taking his cock with his real one; he gasped as slowly he moved his hand up and down, looking almost shyly at the camera. His heart was beating hard in his chest, adrenaline rushing through his body.  
   
“It's just that I miss you so much," he said, keeping his voice down, intimate, as if Jack were right next to him. “I can't wait for you to come on Helios,” he moaned at the thought, “I wish you'd be here taking care of me, but my hand is all that I've got.”  
Rhys smirked at the camera, and bit his lower lip, letting out a low moan. Jack loved when he did that. “Want more, Jack?” He asked, feeling burning with shame and arousal; he kneeled down on the floor, taking the ECHO with him. He positioned it against the mirror, so that Jack could have a nice view; Rhys turned his back and spread his cheeks, teasing his wet hole with one warm finger. “I prepared myself before, thinking about what I was going to do...!” He pushed one finger inside, twisting his wrist.  
   
It was crazy. He was doing it, he was recording himself for Jack, he was making a show for his CEO. The mere thought of it made him crave for more, pushing a second finger along with the first; his cock twitched, hanging heavy and untouched between his pale tights.  
   
He was grateful his room was soundproofed as his moans got higher as he kept on pleasuring himself; he fucked himself on his fingers over and over again, taking then his cock in his robotic hand to squeeze it – _not yet, not yet, not yet_ – because he wanted the moment to last.  
   
He thought about the first time Jack had taken care of him, right in that room, one late night after work; last thing Rhys had imagined was ending up stuck there with Handsome Jack claiming him as his property. _You and you_ _’_ _re freakin_ _’_ _face, you_ _’_ _re making me crazy, Rhysie,_ Jack had whispered in his ear, pushing inside him and making him see stars, _jeez, I wanted to do this since the first time I saw ya comin_ _’_ _in my office, all flushed with your yes, sir, no sir._ Rhys had grabbed his shoulders, nails digging in his skin...  
   
“Jack!”  
   
Rhys came at the memory, coming over his robotic hand, fingers still deep inside; he clenched around them rhythmically, wishing Jack could fill him up so right. Slowly he took away his fingers and shuddered at the emptiness. He looked back at the camera, hooded eyes, lost in the afterglow.  
   
“Come back soon, Jack,” he said.  
   
***  
   
The following day, Handsome Jack checked his mails, opening the one from Rhys. All the others were from Blake or some of his employees and they could wait – especially if they were labeled _Final Report_ or _New Marketing Strategies_ – boooooring. That wasn’t the time to take care of those business.  
   
As he clicked on Rhy’s mail, he was surprised by finding no texts, nor audios attached: there was a video instead, titled _Watch this if your alone_.  
   
Jack laughed. Jeez, his young PA had found some balls to actually record and send him a video! Was it Christmas? Or maybe his birthday had come early that year.  
   
Jack locked himself into the little room he had set for himself in the camp, then he lied down on the bare bed. “Surprise me, Rhysie,” said to his ECHO feeling as excited as ever.  
   
_Play_.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/](http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
